Epic DRAMA Fantasy!
by NatalieEBFLover
Summary: After Anna,Matt,Lance and Natalie faced Godcat, the four mighty heroes went and returned the gems.Once they reached Greenwood, they notice that their feelings change...PLEASE READ :-)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is considered as a "first draft" composed of 1-3 chapters (depends on the time and material I have at the moment). This will be a story submission (fanfic) on the Epic Battle Fantasy Series (specifically EBF4) by Kupo707(Kongregate), matt-likes-swords(NewGrounds), and Matt Roszak(correct me if I got the spelling and credits wrong.)

The characters, you know, will be starring in this fanfic. Matt, Lance, Natalie and Anna will be shifting POVs (point of views) to form the fanfic and the story line. POVs will be divided by "00" to prevent confusion between the POVs.

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND THE EBF SERIES IS NOT MINE BUT OF MATT ROSZAK(CREATOR OF THE EBF SERIES).

** Chapter 1**

As the smell of pine and maple trees signal the autumn in Greenwood, Anna, the brave ranger of the said place finally put the sacred Greenwood Jewel on the altar. "Finally it has returned to where it belongs." The green haired girl looked back to see her three pals looking serious as she went near. "Now that we returned the gem, don't you have something to do regarding our names?"said the impatient and sarcastic Lance. Matt soon joined in the conversation. "If I remember correctly, we had a deal. Now that your side of the deal was granted, how about ours?"

00

Natalie's POV::I couldn't help but overhear what the guys are talking about. I didn't want to join in the conversation; I already knew what they would say to Anna. I could see Anna is quite sad if we were to separate after the journey. I, for one, was sad too. That time together fighting and journeying to the Godcat Temple seemed to be short. OK, I'll admit. I grew in favor of Anna. (Now I'm thinking Lance has a "thing" for her. He acts like he hates her, but you know, "the more you hate, the more you love") New shipping? I don't know…This might be a chance to get Lance out of my hair.

00

The whole village celebrated until it was sundown. The nature girl thought about her companions. She is worried that her friends may have not a place to spend the night. "Too bad," Anna said "There's no inn here at Greenwood." Natalie was quite happy when she knew Anna would be considerate to them. "Don't trouble yourself. We're fine! We can just camp out in the open or maybe camp out in a cave nearby." "No, you're my guests. I'm in charge of you and your place of spending the night." Upon hearing this, Lance got annoyed. "You're ALWAYS in charge of us!" Anna can't help but laugh at Lance's sarcasm. Natalie laughed as well, and both girl's laughter had encouraged Lance to grin at them. "Hey," Natalie was getting alarmed. "Where did Matt go?!"

**Chapter 2**

A blonde boy was walking alone in the woods. He was not aware his team mates were worried about him. Matt was deep in thought: After all the adventures,quests,battles he and his team went on, how come he's not contented about all of those fun experiences? Was there something missing? And to think he likes Natz. *sigh* The sound of his depressing sighs were echoing in the woods. Noticing the wonderful stars, Matt lay down on the grass, contemplating...

00

Lance's POV::  OK, Why did I grin at them? It's not like I did something funny or anything! I can't believe I smiled at their laugh -_- To add to my problems, Matt was missing. He _really_ had to wander of somewhere leaving me here alone with Natz and Anna. I can't help but blush of embarrassment! Now, probably the girls will think of me as a weirdo.( I may no longer peek at them DX ) Darn, I need to go out and find Matt.I think I'd like to talk to him. He's like a pal I never had. Bad trip! the girls wanted to find Matt too...I can't have privacy now,can't I?

00

While lying in the grassy field near the Weapon Shop, Matt caught a glimpse of a bacon lost in the crowd. He thought he might bring it back to his pals as excuse for leaving secretly. Quietly, Matt wielded his sword and prepared to hack it to pieces. As he was drawing nearer to the bacon, a bullet,quick as a flash killed it . "Lance?!"Matt shouted out in surprise. "If you were hungry, you could've said so!" Lance said. Behind Lance stood the girls. Natz ran and hugged Matt. He can't help it if he blushed. Matt looked at Lance and intently stared into his eyes. Lance knew Matt was troubled.

**Chapter 3**

As the group went to Anna's house for some "fun", Matt and Lance sat on a tree stump outside. Lance wanted Matt to give it to him straight. "Bro, After the experience earlier..." Matt wanted to ask Lance."Did you notice the stress I have? Was it too obvious?" "Why, Don't want Natz to see you cry alone,huh?"Lance was trying to make Matt smile."No!"yelled the blonde swordsman. Lance chuckled when he saw Matt's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _He really likes Natalie... _Lance thought. The boys' conversation was interrupted when Anna called out. "Hey guys! Try our bacon soup,Natalie made it BTW." Matt and Lance realized they _were _hungry. "It better be good!" Lance shouted. "Oh boy! I haven't had soup for_ YEARS_!"yelled the excited Matt.

00

Anna's POV:: I'm sensing there's some problem going on with Matt. He's not as cheerful as when they're reunited with Natalie at Ashwood at the beginning of our quest to find the sacred jewel. Is he stressed or something? Anyway, I started to think about the quest we had. It was sooo EPIC! Maybe I'm considering about joining them. But if ever we were to part, I'm gonna miss them. *yawn* It's very late..I think I'd better finish my soup before it goes cold...

00

The four travelers finished their soup to the last drop. It has been so long when they had a decent meal. They were getting tired. They needed a place to sleep PRONTO! "How about me and Anna sleep in her house and you guys sleep by the door? Then in the morning you guys can hunt for our breakfast!" Natalie suggested. "Actually, It's not bad!" the others thought. _Finally I can talk to Matt in private later..._

WRITER'S NOTE:

This is my very 1st fan fiction, so expect TONS of errors and glitches.I decided to make 3 chapters first and, depending on the reads and reviews i will receive, It's either I continue the Fanfic or maybe stop right then and there. I'm open to your opinions and suggestions so please don't hesitate to leave a message for me.

~NatalieEBFLover ^_^


	2. Part 2 : Complicated Stuff

Hi! Sorry for the delay, but Part 2 is here! It will be composed of 3 chapters again (and _again, _posting the chapters depends on the "material" and time I have for the moment.) Please keep on supporting! ^_^ :-)

* * *

Chapter 4

The girls, Anna and Natalie prepared to sleep. They have decided the boys will be sleeping outside. After the earlier happenings, Lance became worried. He wanted to know what was up with Matt."Finally I can talk to Matt later..." After the boys have prepared their sleeping mats, they laid down. "Hey," Lance soon broke the silence. "You were going to ask me something different, were you?" Matt's silence was answer enough for him. "Come on, I know there's something wrong. You might as well tell me." "Well…" Matt can't help but to spill it to Lance. "It's*sigh* complicated. I guess you will think it's funny, you're pretty mature." Lance got angry of Matt's stubbornness. "Just because I act maturely, doesn't mean I am."

00

Matt's POV::

Lance really made his point. He wants to know what's up, and he wants to know now. I guess he won't stop bugging me until he finds out. But, Will it be okay to tell Lance about the whole "I'm not contented" thing? I might tell him, but not now. I need rest from all the thinking earlier. He would understand that, would he?

00

Lance gave up asking Matt. "He needs time." He thought for himself. "Let's just hope it doesn't rain, and we can hunt tomorrow." Thankfully, the guys were able to sleep well. Soon, morning came over the whole summit of Greenwood. Natalie and Anna both woke up to find the boys sleeping away. Anna crouched down to see Lance's peaceful expression while he sleeps. "I guess even war-inflicted guys like him is gentle whilst sleeping…" she whispered. Natalie waked the boys up. "HEY! Wake up. Don't tell us you forgot that you were supposed to hunt this morning?" Matt and Lance scratched their heads and realized it was morning. Grabbing his gun blade, Lance stood and said "Okay, Okay, we're awake. We will hunt now." Without another word, the two boys ran into the forest.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the two guys run through the thickets of the woods, they came upon a big, wild bear. "Whoa, look at the SIZE of that bear! It could last us weeks!" Matt exclaimed,wanting to take the chance to kill it. Lance calmed him down,"Judging by the way you're drooling, It could last YOU a day!" Matt got too excited, he ran without caution towards the bear. But,not knowing that the bear heard him, he slashed his sword across the bear's wide back. This caused the bear to become enraged. The bear rampaged towards Matt and scratched his chest. "Oh,no! MATT!" Lance shouted as he ran towards his pal. He faced the bear and wielded his gun. "You chose the wrong guy to maul!" He prepared to shoot but the bear was fast. Every shot he makes misses."Dang, at this rate, I'll run out of bullets before I even hit it!" The bear saw Lance dropped his gun. The bear then quickly bit his leg causing Lance to scream as he fell down.

00

Natalie's POV::

It has been two hours since the guys left, I'm getting worried. It seems Anna feels the same. She gave me that look that made me worry about the guys. I try to be calm and steady every time those boys took so long. (They usually play like kids in the middle of forests) "_AHHH..." _We heard a scream echo from the woods. Ok, It's final. I'm gonna go and see what happened. Anna took her bow and I knew she would come along. "Let's go!"she ran ahead. I grabbed my staff and braced myself for what I'm going to see.

00

Matt grabbed his chest. It was bleeding. He looked around and saw the bear was gone. One thought occupied his mind. Lance was grasping his bitten leg, his pants soaked with 're both were in much,much pain. "Can you stand?" Matt called out to Lance. "I'm trying.."was Lance's only response. Matt can see Lance struggling to get up. Lance managed,but when he used his bit leg to walk, He collapsed with pain."Ugh... Let's just hope the girls finds us" Meanwhile, Anna and Natalie were calling out to the guys. "Hey Natz, Have you noticed the faint smell of blood nearby?" Anna asked. Natalie noticed the smell too, she's just hoping it was _animal_ blood. Natalie followed Anna, it seems she knows where the smell comes from. Anna shoved last two bushes from their path until the two bloody boys were at sight. "GUYS!" she ran towards Lance. Natalie went near Matt and saw his injury. "Are you ok ,guys?" Anna asked Lance. Lance felt drawn to her concern. "Uh, hurts,but we're alive."

* * *

Chapter 6

"We need to take them back to the house, Anna. I can't heal them here. The bear might attack us again." Natalie said while struggling to make Matt stand. Anna saw Lance's leg bleeding excessively. "Good thing I bring a clean piece of cloth around for bandaging. You're leg is loosing a lot of blood." Anna took a long,white strip of white cloth from the small satchel around her waist. She began wrapping the cloth around Lance's leg. "Just tell me if I wrapped the bandage too tight.""Ok.." Lance replied. Natalie looked back at Anna before she walked with Matt. "We'll go right ahead. Just go after us" After Anna finished bandaging Lance's leg, she stood up and lent him a hand. "Thanks but I can stand by myself,you know." Lance told Anna. "Don't tell me you still have your pride after all that. And besides, your leg probably hurts a lot that you might not be able stand." She waved her hand at his face. Lance had to admit. His leg hurts so crazy that he doubts he'll be able to 'll probably reach Anna's house by sunset. "Ok,fine." Lance grab hold of Anna's hand. She helped him stand. Anna wrapped one of Lance's arms around her shoulders as she acts like his crutches. Then the two proceeded to walk back to her house.

00

Lance's POV::

I really owe that one to Anna. Even when I always considered her acts as something wrong, she helped me still. She never even hesitated. I'm really thankful after that experience. So, I am really trying to change my mindset about her. Anyway, that bear kicked our butts earlier! Once my leg heals, I'm gonna show that bear he bit the wrong guy's leg. *grrr* Hm..My stomach is going crazy. I think I will need to eat before I'd be able to do anything.

00

It took some time before Lance and Anna reached Greenwood again. Natalie went to welcome Anna home. The girls helped Lance settle down beside Matt. "Since the guys wasn't able to hunt, how about I buy us food at the food shop instead? Anna could watch the guys while I'm gone."Natalie asked everybody."I'm fine with it. Do you have some coins for paying?" Anna was going to give Natz some extra coins. "No,thank you. I have money here. I guess I'll be going then" Natalie left Anna with Matt and Lance. "Hey," Lance called out "Anna..." Matt had an idea of what Lance was going to talk about so he forced himself to stand and go inside the house. "Why, Are you gonna tell me something?" Anna asked Lance. "Hmm... Thanks for bandaging my leg earlier. And helping me get back here."Lance never said thanks that sincere before. Anna pinched Lance's cheeks. "Aww..You're welcome. I did what I had to do." Lance blushed feeling like he's different than before...

* * *

WRITER's NOTE:

So, Here is the 2nd part. It took quite some time to publish *sorry* This part consists of Chapters 4-6. Then again I still accept Honest comments and reviews about my fanfic. And _again,_ I would like to remind you, I DO NOT OWN EBF AND THE CHARACTERS. Please support my EBF fanfic ^_^ More to come BTW!

~NatalieEBFLover ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! 3rd part ready! _STILL THE SAME LIKE LAST TIME: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE posting still depends on time and material I__have._ Comments and reviews are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 7

Natalie just came back with food she bought. "It should be enough. Some burgers and fruits should do the trick!" Back at the house, Anna was getting tap water for Lance. "Drink up guys. Natz will be here soon." Lance was feeling weird so he whispered to Matt. "Psst… Matt, remember the question I asked you back at the Disposal Plant?" Matt thought for a while when suddenly, "Hey! I'm back! Here's food for everybody! I even got your favorites! A stash of energy drinks for Lance, Burgers& Steak for Matt, Potato chips, Pizza, Candy and cupcakes for the ladies here, and an extra slice of bacon strips for Lance again…that's all! Enjoy eating guys, I'll heal you later." Natalie just came back from buying food. Matt was biting into his burger when he suddenly said "You mean the question about hitting on Anna? Don't tell me you're reconsidering about hitting on her?" Lance just bit a piece of bacon, trying to avoid the question. But then, the guys didn't realize Natalie overheard the whole thing...


End file.
